Summer Days-Drifted Away, Chapter 1,2,3,4
CHAPTER 1 "Never leave my side" Rachel pleaded, pulling Finn closer too her. "Rach, Burt and Mum are expecting me home by 11:00, I gotta go" Finn replied, trying to push himself off of the bed. Rachel just pulled him back on, to kiss him..again. Rachel sat up abruptly, realising somehting. "What?" Finn asked, grabbing her arms. "What's wrong?" "Don't you want to stay here with me?" Rachel asked, he eyes dropping down to the floral doona on her bed. "What? No!" Finn was astonished she thought such a thing. "Well, it's only 10:30...I just thought..." Rachel kept staring around, fidgeting. "What?...Oh. I am not just gonna go run off to Quinn's house, ok?" Rachel flinched slightly at the sound of her name. "Then why do you have to leave" Rachel complained, pulling him closer. "Tomorrow's the first day of school, can't be late" Finn replied. "Ugh, I liked summer Finn a whole lot better" Rachel grumbled, but still left her arms wrapped around him. "Bye." Finn chuckled quietly, "I love you" "Ditto" Rachel mumbled them nestled into her pillows. Finn quickly threw a blanket over the top of her, then ducked down to kiss her lightly. She was already asleep, snoring ever so lightly. So adorable and beautiful in her slumber, Finn had to fight himself to go home. After a quick goodbye to her dad's, Finn jumped in his truck and started toward his house. When he got back to the house Kurt and Carole were sitting staring intently at America's Next Top Model on the television. Blaine was sitting by Kurt, holding his hand as if something exiting was just about to happen. Finn checked his watch, 11:43 PM. "So I'm not aloud to stay at Rach's past 11, but Blaine's aloud here?" Finn asked, looking at Burt who was sitting in the kitchen chomping on a Twinkie. "Shhh!" Kurt hissed from the couch. Finn looked over to the TV, to see what was going on. Burt followed his gaze. "And the winner is...." The host drum rolled on his knees. "Kiesha!" Kurt and Carole jumped off the couch in a burst of screaming and applause, while Blaine slugged back into the couch. "10 thanks" Kurt smiled at Blaine as he handed him a 10 dollar bill. "God, I knew Kiesha would win, georgeous bod and that hair!..." Kurt went on and on to Carole. "Back to my question...?" Finn asked, hoping for a legitimate answer. "Umm..." Burt looked around the room for some inspiration. "err. Blaine and Kurt are in our site. We have no idea what you and Rachel could be doing at this late hour" Burt smiled, happy with his work. "But Blaine, you still have to leave" "Ok, bye you guys" Blaine waved and gave Carole a big hug, Kurt took him outside to his car. No doubt, he wanted to kiss him out there..instead of in front of Burt. "Good night, guys" Finn waved limply and stomped up the steps to his room. He pushed the door open and a tiny gasp escaped his lips before they were silenced by anothers. Finn tried to pull away. He pulled and pulled and finally escaped. "What are you doing here?" "Don't you want to see me?" Quinn's voice was raspy, as if trying to be appealing. But no one was appealing to him except Rachel. "What in the world made you think that!?" Finn was angry, really angry. But also happy, this time he hadn't seen fireworks. Just proof that fireworks fade and so does first love. "I figured this was from you..." Quinn held up her phone now embarressed. Hey babe, I miss you so much, ever since my girl dumped me..I've been feeling so alone. Come over right NOW. -P "It's from Puck!" Finn whispered, shoving the phone back. "Wait, how do you know that?" Quinn was shocked, staring at the phone. "The P, you really think I still loved you. And that Rach dumped me?" Finn scoffed at the thought of being with Quinn. "Oh" Quinn's eyes were sad now, on the edge of crying. "I wish I could feel sorry for you, but I love Rachel. So leave now, and got over and see what Puck wants..?" Finn layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. He heard the window slide oped, then rattle shut. what an idiot' he thought. ''I love Rachel. I do. That's why I felt nothing. Finn felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. ''I Love You. -R'' Finn smiled and typed ''Ditto -F.'' '''CHAPTER 2 How could I be so stupid, believing Finn still loved me. It's obviously Rachel he loves. But why would Puck miss me, we have barely spoked since he professed his love for me in front on Beth. I guess having a baby must mean a lot to him...but if I am just his rebound girl, I am getting out of there as '''Quick '''as I got in. Quinn pulled up out the front of Puck's house, deciding whether to knock on the front door or go in through the window. Maybe I'll just text him. I'm here. -Q Almost 2 seconds later Quinn's expensive phone buzzed with a message, she flipped it open and a little icon showed up New Message From Babby-Daddy. Whoops, I haven't texted him in so long, I forgot to change the name....Maybe I'll keep it as that. Ok, really, I don't miss you, but I need to talk to you. Come through my bedroom window- P Quinn hesitated, should she really trust Puck? If she got into something stupid again..her mom might not be so''forgiving'' this time. But.... Fine -Q She regretted it as soon as she typed it. But Quick'ly hoped out of the car and ran around to the back of the house, ashamed that she knew where Puck's bedroom was. '''Quick '''in, then '''Quick '''out. "Hey" Puck's raspy voice startled Quinn as she turned to shut his window, the frame banged down and rattled the glass. Immediatly Quinn was cautious of Puck's family. "Don't worry, there asleep" "Now what is so important?" Quinn asked, already growing impatient. "I love you" Puck smiled sweetly, waiting for a response. "Oh, well I don't know what to say" Quinn was embarresed looking at the floor. "Kiss me" Puck pleaded. Before Quinn could answer Puck and Quinn were lying on his bed. ''No this can't happed, not again. But this time, I have no Boy Friend and No Dad.... '''The Next Day: Quinn walked down the halls of MH feeling broken. She knew she shouln't have gone into Puck's room. Shouldn't have let him do this again. But, like the first time, she couldn't resist. She already felt as if her cheereo's uniforn was bulging open and she hadn't even had time to take a pregnancy test. There was something else Puck had said that bugged her except for "I'm sorry" When Quinn jumped out of his bed and quickly pulled on her clothes to go to school, she could have sword Puck said "Our child is home, now she will have a sister or brother to play with" but he couldn't of. Beth was in New York, living the life with Shelby Cocoran. Beth Cocoran, oh how Quinn wished it was Beth Fabray (Or Puckerman). '''When Puck admitted that Quinn could be pregnant '''again. '''She freaked out, scared and ashamed. Her mum wasn't going to be so forgiving. So this time, she is going to go home and tell her mum the truth, and hopefully her mum will buy her a pregnancy test and it will read '''Negative. What if I am pregnant? Should I keep it? "Quinn" Puck's voice startled Quinn out of her thoughts. "I don't want to speak to you" Quinn kept her head down and tightly held her calculus book. 'I am so sorry Quinn, truly" Puck grabbed Quinn's shoulder and his touch made her shiver, like it had the night before. "I couldn't resist, I should have been more responsible this time". Quinn was mad. Really mad, Furious. "PUCK YOU SPENT A WHOLE YEAR IGNORING ME, BARELY TALKING TO ME AND NOW YOU JUST COME IN AND RUIN MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN! JUST LIKE RACHEL BERRY, YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING. YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND DO THIS TO ME AGAIN. IF I AM PREGNANT, I AM DOING THIS ON MY OWN. AND I AM KEEPIN THE BABY!" "I understand, but I wasn't lying when I said Beth is back" Puck stared at her wide eyed. Quinn world spun around, she couldn't find Puck or anything. She couldn't keep holding on to this horrible world. Quinn colapsed on the floor. CHAPTER 3: Rachel couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with Finn. They walked down the corridor hand in hand, for the first time in half a year, and he just seemed horribly anxious. Was he embarressed to be seen with her? She had thought he was over this. "Finn, you seem nervous...what's the matter?" Rachel finally asked, gently squeezing his hand. "I have to tell you something, just don't get mad" Finn pulled Rachel into an empty classroom, Rachel had absolutly no idea what he meant, what could he want to talk about. "Last night, when I went home, Quinn was in my bedroom. I swear I didn't invite her, and then...she kissed me, I pulled her off straight away and it didn't feel like anything. But I am so sorry, it will never happened again. Shock washed over Rachel and she couldn't speak. "It's ok" She finnally managed to get out. "It's not your fault, so why was she there?" "She got a message, she thought it was from me, asking her to come over, but it was actually from Puck!" Finn leaned in closer to Rachel. "I love you, it wont happen again, I promise" Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel lightly on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Later in class: So many question's were bouncing around in Rachel's head, why did Puck even want to see Quinn?, did he like her again? So Rachel was extremelly relieved when Quinn sat down next to her in Spanish. "Ok class, turn your text book to page number 5 and read from there" Mr Schue said to the class, Rachel opened her book and pretended to read. Ms Pillsbury knocked on the door and Mr Schue went outside, Rachel put her book down and turned to Quinn. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered, please let Quinn be in a good mood. She hadn't been in English this morning, that could have meant anything though. Quinn turned to Rachel, with no anger in her eyes, her eyes seemed soft...and sad.."Yes?" "I heard Puck umm...invited you over" Rachel mumbled, looking for the right words. All of a sudden, Quinn bursted out crying, she kept staring at her stomach. "Quinn?!" "I'm sorry" Quinn sobbed, "I did something really bad Rachel" Rachel was shocked, Quinn usually never told anything to Rachel "Do you wan't to talk about it" "I guess, well Puck invited me over...I did...I...you have to come with me to tell my mum....also, I need you to come with me to the supermarket" Quinn sobbed and sobbed. Rachel didn't understand...when suddenly all the pieces clicked together... Crying Staring At Her Stomach Something bad Tell her mum Go to the super market.... Quinn did it with Puck...AGAIN! "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry" "I'm so stupid..." Quinn leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I will buy you a pregnancy test and come with you to tell your mum...I will stand by you, I promise" Rachel promised, and she meant it. Later... "Now, do you want to check if you are pregnant first, or tell you mum?" Rachel asked, as Quinn and her drove down the street to Quinn's house. Rachel's phone buzzed with a message... Where are you? We were supposed to meet after school - F Oh! Rachel completly forgot... Sorry, I am helping Quinn, she's in trouble...I just went with her to buy a pregnancy test - R Almost immediatly, her phone buzzed again.. I can't believe she would do that again! And with Puck! Have you told anyone..? - F No - R Are you going to? - F We are going to tell her mum, if she is pregnant, she's keeping the baby - R I'm proud of you for doing this, after all the horrible stuff she has put you through - F I love you - R Ditto hehe - F Gotta go, will tell you if she is prenant or not - R Bye - F Rachel quietly flipped her phone shut, then noticed Quinn had been looking at the phone screen. "You told Finn" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. "Sorry" Rachel quickly appoligised. "It's fine, if I Am prenant...I want you to tell the whole glee club" Quinn looked at Rachel, Quinn actually looked as though she hoped she was prenant. Maybe she was upset she missed on being a mum the first time. Quinn pulled in to the drive way and they both walked inside. "Hello, your Rachel right?" Quinn's mom asked, politely. "Yes, Ms Fabray" Rachel pulled Quinn's arm, trying to get up the stairs. "Judy" She smiled, and Quinn and Rachel practically ran up the stairs. Quinn took the test and went iside the bathrrom, while Rachel stood quietly at the door. After a while the door creaked open.. "Positive." Quinn was trying to keep a straight face, but Rachel could tell she was crying on the inside. "Ok you text all of the glee club and I'll tell my mother". Rachel flipped open her phone and selected all of the glee clubs names. Quinn is prenant again, please by supportive...she is keeping the baby - Rachel Rachel quietly started to walk down the stairs, she could hear yelling so she stopped. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN. THE FIRST TIME I WAS SUPPORTIVE, I LET YOU BACK IN MY HOUSE, BUT NOW, THERE ARE NOT SECOND CHANCES, OUT!" "But Mum" Quinn's voice was scared and small. "OUTTT!" He mother yelled at the top of her lungs. Quinn walked out the door and Rachel quickly followed after her... "Rachel" Quinn cried. "Don't worry, I'm here for you" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn as she quietly sobbed into her shoulder. CHAPTER 4: Brittany carefully pulled her thin, blonde hair into a tall pony tail sitting on top of her empty head. She grabbed a can of doctor pepper from the bench and washed her mouth out. She skips quietly out of the bathroom, her curly hair bouncing as she went, and went in here room. "Hi! I see you haven't made me a snack" Brittany frowned at Lord Tubbington, laying lazily in hid litter box. She smiled and pulled a Twix out of her pocket and put it in his bowl. "That's better". Her phone buzzed quietly, Brittany twirled around the room several times, trying to figure out what the sound was while also practising her cheerleading routines. It buzzed again. "Oh! The magic talk producer!". She grabbed her phone from her bed side table and flipped up the top. Hey Britt Britt, wanna come over after school, get out cuddle on? ''-S'' Brittany looked at the text and sighed...her and San had been dating all summer, never telling any one about it, it was getting a bit annoying. Brittany looked at the text and wished she could turn the S into an A, she desperatly wanted Artie back...and fast. Ummmmm, lord tubbington is sick, maybee tomorrrroww? ''-R whait no, -B'' Santana called her almost immediatly after, asking what was really going on. Brittany used the sick excuse again and hung up the phone as fast as she could without hurting Santana's feelings. Then she without thinking, ''as usual, ''Brittany dialled Artie's number. "Hello?" Artie's voice sent chills down her spine. "It's Britt" she answered in a small voice. Artie's voice was immediatly brighter "Hi Britt! What do you need?" Brittany was nervous, a first for her, she didn't know what to do " I miss, I miss being your girlfriend" "Oh...you wanna get back together?" Artie asked quietly. "mmmm" she mumbled mindlessly. "Ok..." Artie was confused, shocked. "I love you" CHAPTER 5 TO COME! WRITTEN BY LEARACHELMICHELEBERRY9753